


Crimson Winter

by Michakke13



Series: Bloody Tears [1]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood Drinking, Blood and Gore, Blood and Injury, Broken Bones, Character Death, F/M, Horror, Merciless Killing, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reader dies, Sadistic Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Shameless Smut, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 20:47:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,207
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20495084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michakke13/pseuds/Michakke13
Summary: Caught in a snow storm and wandering into the woods is no way to end up. Especially when there are things that go bump in the night. There is no happy ending here. This is not a romance story.





	Crimson Winter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Xilianr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xilianr/gifts).

January. The worst month to get caught in a storm. With no gas. You could cry, you were so frustrated. Sitting around and throwing a temper tantrum wouldn't get you anywhere and so, with much effort, you climbed out of your car and began looking for any form of civilization. Problem was, you were caught in the middle of nowhere, trees covered in snow stretching up to the sky on either side of you. Tutting softly to yourself in annoyance, you began trekking through the dense woods, praying that you'd find a cabin or something of the sort to wait out the storm. And with no cell service, you would have to do just that if you hoped to make it back home. The more you walked, the more you began to feel like you were just going in circles. Until you came across a large stone structure that is. The air around the building held an unnatural, bone deep, menacing chill. Despite your brain yelling at you to turn and run the other direction, you pushed past the worn gates, cringing when they squealed loudly in protest, and came to stand in a grand entrance to what could only be described as a palace. Albeit a worn down, dark and crumbling palace. The sounds of the wind howling outside the castle gave the situation a more frightening edge. There were no such things as haunted castles, vampires, or anything else that came out around Halloween time, you told yourself. Deciding that a bit of fright was better than being stuck out in the storm, you pushed forwards. Deeper into that soul biting fear creeping over your skin. 

“That's right, keep walking to your death, pathetic creature.” A voice as cold as the air spoke out. 

You whipped around, glancing frantically around the room for the source of the voice. You thought you saw a figure on the overlook railing, leaning casually against a pillar but as soon as you blinked he was gone. 

“I'm sorry to barge into your home like this but…” He cut you off. 

“Tch, you think I give a damn how cold it is out there? You don't just walk into someone's house.” He was closer that time, you were sure of it. “So how about we play a little game?”

“A… Game?” You stuttered. 

“Yeah, a game. Rules are as follows, you run or you die. I catch you, you die. You try to leave, I'll rip your legs off and feed them to you. Sound like fun, pet?”

You froze. Surely he couldn't be serious. But when you felt his icy breath on your neck. All your higher logic fled you and you bolted for the stairs, wanting to put as much distance between yourself and that maniac. Making it up to the top, you threw open the first door you came to, slamming it shut behind you and backing away from it slowly, only to collide with something solid and unmoving. 

“Really? The guest bedroom? Poor place to hide if you ask me, pet.” He taunted but, before he could grab you, you threw open the door and darted away. “Yes, run away, exhaust yourself so that I can eat you properly.”

Eat you? What sort of twisted freak says something like that? The kind that threatens to rip off your legs should you try to escape, your mind screamed. Panicked, you searched for something to defend yourself with. A solid or sharp object to swing in your defense. A set of pokers sat in front of an unlit mantle. Perfect. Taking one of the objects in hand, you spun on your heel, right as his hand gripped your shoulder, and struck him. Hard. Enough to have blood splatter on your hands with the force behind the blow. When he simply stood, dumbstruck, you swung a second and third time, attempting to bludgeon him to death until his hand caught the solid iron and cast it aside. He was not a tall man. Short. Slender. Ethereally pale. Black hair and brightly glowing blue eyes. Your heart dropped when as you watched the damage begin to mend. Skin knitting back together in an instant. When he smirked and revealed a flash of pointed canines, you ran. He wasn't human. He was a monster. A monster that wanted your blood. You made it to the kitchen before he appeared in front of you and shoved you back onto the stone below. Tears poured down your cheeks as he came upon you, nose pressed right to your neck and tongue tracing the fluttering vein. A knee to his groin had him grunting out and doubling over, giving you enough time to scramble away and mad dash for the doors. Frantic hands yanked at the handles, begging them to turn until his solid body slammed into you hard enough to bounce your head off the sturdy wood. 

“Tsk, tsk, tsk, silly pet, what did we say about trying to escape?” He wrenched your neck backwards by a handful of hair. 

“GET OFF OF ME!” You screamed, kicking and flailing to get him to let go. Driving your elbow back and stomping on his toes, he finally released you long enough for you to run away and hide. 

Shivering and sobbing, you huddled under the bed, whimpering pathetically when his boots clicked on the cold wood floor. 

“I'm not getting down on the floor to grab you. Come out. The longer I wait, the worse it'll be for you.” He tutted, foot tapping impatiently. 

Like hell you were climbing out and into his waiting jaws. You were not suicidal. You jumped when the bed dipped under his weight and a fire sparked in the hearth.

“You underestimate just how long I can wait, pet. I have all eternity. You on the other hand have maybe a day or two before your body's demands become too persistent for you to stay under there. Oh and if you make a mess of my floor, I will personally peel every last inch of skin off your body, bit by bit, and watch as you writhe in agony. I won't even grant you the mercy of killing you. Now. Be a good pet and come out so that I don't have to make this any worse than it's already going to be.” Your hand clamped tightly over your mouth as your panic only grew. 

There was no escape. You were going to die. “Please don't kill me. I don't want to die. Please!”

“Tch, please, spare me the pathetic snivelling. You brought this on yourself the second you stepped into my home.” He scoffed at you, the sound of a page turning becoming evident. 

“What if I… I don't know, willing gave you a bit of my blood? Wouldn't that be enough? Please? Surely there's something else I can do so that you'll forgive me?” You pleaded. 

“I thought I told you not to beg. You really are a bad pet. Misbehaving every step of the way.” Another turn of a page. 

You chewed your tongue a moment. “Do I at least get to know your name. Since you plan on killing me and all.”

“I guess there's no harm in telling you. Levi. Ackerman.” He retorted and continued reading his book. 

Eventually silence fell over the both of you and the sound of pages turning stopped, replaced by soft, near silent snores. With care, you eased out from your hiding place, stopping only to look over his slumbering features. It tore you in two. He was absolutely precious while asleep. Soft China Doll features lax. The soft upward curve to the bridge of his nose. Long black lashes fanned out from lightly fluttering eyelids. Your hand moved of its own accord, reaching up to comb through the ebony strands splayed over his forehead. His hair was like pure silk under your fingers, but that wasn't what mattered. What mattered was that those chilling blue eyes were now open and silently watching you take in his features. You met his gaze and your heart dropped a touch. 

“How can someone so beautiful be so full of malice?” You wondered aloud. 

“Life's cruel like that, pet. Just how the world works sometimes.” Slowly, Levi sat up, frozen hand moving to cup the side of your face so gently, you almost lulled into the touch. 

Without meaning to, you brushed over the hand now thumbing small circles into your skin, marveling at the tenderness of the gesture. His stony features softened a touch as you began leaning closer to him. Pale blue darting down to stare longingly at your lips. You fully melted when the petite vampire’s lips met with yours. The kiss was so warm despite his being so frigidly cold. You could almost taste the passion on his tongue as it slipped into your waiting mouth. So caught up in just how sweet the raven tasted, you failed to notice the dark veins now swelled around his eyes. Couldn't feel it when his hand reached for the solid iron poker laying on the bed. He tasted so candy sweet on your tongue that you dared to grip onto the black fabric of his vest, desire coursing through you in waves. His hand returned to you, spinning the both of you so that you laid, pinned beneath him on the duvet. The small male reoccupied your mouth, sucking out the taste of your lust and fanning his own need into a blaze. You couldn't run. Not now. And he still needed to punish you for the way you'd hit him. Your eyes opened, hazy and full of wanton desire, when he suddenly pulled away. You were hoping that he was simply preparing to take things the next step further. You were not prepared for the terrible pain blooming in your left leg. The strike was swift, leaving the bone shattered from the force behind it. The next was just as painful, eliciting a scream from your lips. The third had you sobbing out your agony. 

“I think that about covers your punishment, but damn if you didn't get me all worked up. Your hot tongue sliding against mine, damnit, now I'm all hard and shit. You see what a bad pet you are? If you'd have just let me kill you, I could have been quick about it. Now I gotta take care of this.” The blood sucker shook his head, making short work of stripping you of your pants. “Oh and if you cry while I fuck you, I'll break more than just your legs.”

“Please! No more! Just kill me!” You screamed as he suddenly plunged into your waiting heat. 

The way he jostled your battered legs had you crying out your pain. You had to bite your lip to keep more sounds of agony from escaping. Lithe finger suddenly fisted in your hair and yanked your head back to expose your throat. 

“Keep crying and this gets all kinds of bad for you.” He grunted out before he sank his fangs into your neck and took a deep pull of your crimson essence. “Oh fuck, you taste so sweet. So damn good.”

A particularly brutal thrust had your legs screaming in protest and your hand clamping over your mouth tightly. The more blood he took from you, the colder everything seemed to get. The less it hurt. Before long you were almost whimpering in pleasure rather than pain. When your head dropped to the side and your eyes lulled in your head, he pulled away to watch the spark in your eyes flicker out. That was the best part, after all. The moment of the kill. With a sinister smile, he kissed away your tears. Lapped at your barely breathing lips, letting you have a taste of your dying before he resumed and finished the job. Mind hazy with blood loss, eyes glassy and fogged over, you tried to kiss him back, lazy hands touching over his cheeks before falling like lead back to your sides. He could almost feel sorry for the way you clung to life so pathetically. Almost. Levi was not the sort for remorse, however, and so he upped his tempo until he felt you constrict around him. Body responding to his stimuli despite the fact that it was dying. The fleeting warmth, the weak pulsing around his cock, the way your body tried to pull him in, even it death, it was enough to have him burying himself to the hilt and shooting deep into your quivering insides. A choked gasp accompanied his orgasm before he collapsed atop you, shocked when you grunted in protest. 

“Fucking useless. Just die already.” The raven spat, pulling out of you to finish the job. Only after your heartbeat had finally fluttered out did he relent. 

Lifting your lifeless body, after tucking himself away, he carried you down to the front doors, kicking them open, and walked the few steps out past his courtyard to drop your corpse on the frozen earth below. 

“Maybe that'll keep you stupid fucking humans from breaking into my house.” Levi snarled, watching as your Crimson painted the Winter's snow.


End file.
